


soft sounds from another planet

by timefighter



Series: SHRIKE — alternate universes [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a Wilbur Soot Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), BeeInnit, Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dadza, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Pining, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Stoner Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), They have powers, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not a Ghost, Wilbur is unhinged, arson pog, dream and tubbo and ranboo and niki are siblings, dream handles finance, dream smokes weed, feral boys own a cafe, george is just there, he’s so smart, jschlatt’s drug intervention, karl can make a mean americano. he can’t make anything else ever, karl is a five hargreeves tease, karl is a simp for quackity, karl is clingy, niki is going to hit someone with a hello kitty bat, no beta we die like george in minecraft manhunt, no beta we die like ghostbur, phil is old, quackity is not the brightest, quackity wanted to name the cafe el rapids but george wouldn’t let him, sapnap and niki are rivals but it’s only on niki’s side and sapnap is really confused, sapnap canonically sucks ass at customer service, techno can lay down a mf BEAT, techno is so close to curbstomping that mf, techno is so close to wringing tommy’s neck like a towel, technoblade also canonically sucks ass at customer service, technoblade is bad at socializing, the only song tommy will sing is hey there delilah, tommy calls the record shop the sootstaff loveshack, tommy canonically listens to 100 gecs, wilbur soot eats sand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefighter/pseuds/timefighter
Summary: the feral boys own a café. niki and puffy own a bakery. the sleepy bois inc. own a record shop. what could go wrong?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, niki | nihachu & ranboo & toby smith | tubbo & clay | dream
Series: SHRIKE — alternate universes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131449
Comments: 20
Kudos: 200





	1. the one where quackity forgets dream and niki are siblings (again)

**Author's Note:**

> ps dis their characters #i dont ship real ppl haha anyways  
> everyone’s gay  
> dreamnap supremacy  
> i’m not really sure where this is going but yk

“Hi, Niki!” George calls as the girl walks into the café, two boxes of carefully wrapped and packaged pastries in her hands. She nods to the boy with a smile, sighing in relief as George lifts them gently with his mind and floats them over to the counter.  
“Thank you, George, do—”  
“Niki!” Quackity yells, joining them in the front to launch himself into her arms. Niki laughs, letting Quackity squeeze her to his heart’s content.

“Hey, Big Q. Do you know if my brother’s here? I need to talk to him.”  
Quackity pulls a face. “Your... brother? Like, Tubbo?”  
“My brother Clay? Dream? The one who works here?” Niki asks incredulously, though at this point, she isn’t surprised. The boy somehow forgets that the two are siblings every damn time.

“Y’all are siblings? What the hell,” Quackity says dejectedly, glancing back at George.  
“Big Q, she’s told you about a million times,” George tells him exasperatedly as Clay comes out of the back kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel.  
“What?” He asks Niki when he sees her standing there.  
“It’s Ranboo’s birthday tonight. I need you to leave early to set up decorations.”

“Why can’t you?”  
“I’m working, it’s Foolish’s day off and Fundy’s sick. We’re a bit short—staffed, and Tubbo’s at school,” Niki explains, and Clay mulls it over in his head.  
“I can take your shift, Dream,” Sapnap, the raven—haired boy who’s flames were quite similar to Niki’s own, volunteers, and Clay shoots him a grin.  
“You’re a lifesaver, dude.” Niki nearly cringes at her brother’s obliviousness. It’s so obvious that Sapnap has a crush on him, it hurts.

“When do I need to be home?” Clay directs at his sister, who restrains herself from rolling her eyes. Men really are incompetent. Even though Niki won’t be at their house to set up, she’s still planning the party, somehow.  
“As long as you need to put up decorations, dipshit,” the girl tells him, and he fakes hurt, his hand over his heart as he sends her a mock—offended look.

Niki shrugs. “Pull it together, big man. You’re capable of putting up some streamers. You need to go buy decorations, too.”  
“Fine, fine, I’ll leave at four. Tubbo and Ranboo are at Tommy’s after school, right? Techno told me they were gonna hang out at the record shop with Wilbur.”  
“I think so. I’ll text Will to make sure it’s okay, but can you check in with those two?”  
“You’re not the only one who wants to know where they are,” Clay teases as he slings an arm around her shoulder.

Niki raises an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”  
“Really.”  
“Uh—huh. Anyways, I brought your pastries, and I’m gonna head back to work. See you tonight. Bye, guys!” Niki calls, waving at George, Sapnap, and Quackity.  
“Bye, Niki! See ya later!” Sapnap says, Quackity repeating the sentiment.  
“I’ll make sure he leaves on time,” George tells her, and Niki sends him a thumbs up, much to Clay’s chagrin.  
“You’re a lifesaver, George. See you guys later.”

**NIHACHUUU, WILBY**

**nihachuuu:** hey will, a little birdie told me t&r are coming over to sleepy after school, that okay?

**nihachuuu:** the little birdies were clay and techno

**wilby:** i was not aware of that but it’s completely fine  
 **wilby:** tommy doesn’t tell me shit so  
 **wilby:** are you coming too?

**nihachuuu:** can’t :( working a double then i need to make ranboo’s cake  
 **nihachuuu:** i’ll pick those two up afterwards though :)

**wilby:** :(( alright  
 **wilby:** i’ll see you then :)

**nihachuuu:** see ya will  
 **nihachuuu:** probably around 5-6 depending on if clay actually sets up on time

**wilby:** i have faith in him  
 **wilby:** he loves ranboo too much to fuck up that bad

**nihachuuu:** yeah i know  
 **nihachuuu:** alright i have to go :( talk to you later?

**wilby:** yeah, text me when you can :)

Niki smiles at her screen as she pushes the back door of Mushroom & Fungi open. Eret’s organizing bouquets when she slides her phone into her back pocket.  
“Hi, E,” Niki greets them, and they throw a grin her way, nodding.  
“How was the café?” They ask, and Niki huffs a laugh.

“Men are incompetent,” she starts, counting off on her fingers. “Big Q forgot Clay is my brother, again, Tommy didn’t tell Will my siblings are coming over after school, and Sapnap has a huge crush on Clay.”  
“Eventful. Puffy told me to tell you she’s out delivering a few cakes to Sam and Punz, but she’ll be back in a few.” Niki nods, thanking them, and wrapping her apron around her waist to take over in the front.

Today is slow. They haven’t got many customers, just Charlie coming in to buy cupcakes for his younger brother and an old lady who looked suspiciously like Meryl Streep. Niki leans against the counter, fingers tapping the cold quartz she so painstakingly picked out.

She and Puffy designed it by themselves without the help of an interior designer, and Niki’s glad they did. She’s too much of a perfectionist to let someone else make changes to her choices. Puffy had chosen appliances, things that worked the best and were most accessible to them and their employees, while Niki selected color schemes, layouts, and arrangements of the space they’d bought two years ago. They’d decided to add the floristry a few months after they opened, which proved to be a good investment.

“I’m back!” Puffy announces from the back room.  
“Hi!” Niki calls back, turning to see the woman pushing the swinging door open and tying the strings of her apron around her neck.  
“Anything exciting happen at Rapids?” Puffy asks, and Niki huffs a laugh. She recounts what she had said to Eret, and Puffy chuckles, shaking her head.

“Someone needs to get Big Q a new brain. He forgot my order yesterday even though I’ve been getting a tall black coffee with nothing else in it for the past two years,” she says, and Niki grins, grabbing a rag to wipe down the glass cabinets to busy herself so she won’t have to talk to the next customer who comes in.

Puffy shoots her a murderous look and Niki blows her a kiss, pushing her hair behind her ear. She tunes Puffy’s conversation out, instead organizing the stacks and rows of bread, donuts, muffins, and various other baked goods she so carefully makes at three A.M. every morning.

Baking is Niki’s escape. It helps her turn away from the world, to relax and not think about her worries and fears for a while. Puffy has to make her go home some nights, but Foolish, Eret, and Fundy are too scared of sleep—deprived Niki to force her to stop icing cakes and putting muffins in the oven. Puffy will come into work some mornings and have to call Clay to come pick her up when she finds Niki asleep at the greenroom’s table, flour covering her hands and cheeks.

Finally, it’s time for Niki to clock out. She waves to Eret and Puffy, hanging her apron up and grabbing her backpack. She pushes the front door open, breathing in the summer—turning—autumn air and and unlocking her car, sitting with the keys in the ignition as she texts her siblings.

**IT’S RANBOO’S WORLD WE’RE JUST LIVING IN IT**  
 **bobsled —** ranboo  
 **tubboat —** tubbo  
 **catboy —** dream  
 **arson pog —** niki

**arson pog:** ranboo tubbo i’m on my way  
 **arson pog:** are you still at sleepy?

**bobsled:** yep

**tubboat:** wilburs playing gutar and tommys singing for us

**arson pog:** okay  
 **arson pog:** i’ll be there in a min

**bobsled:** k

**arson pog:** don’t “k” me

**bobsled:** arent u driving

**arson pog:** i’m multitasking

**bobsled:** ur gonna get in a car crash

**arson pog:** if i get in an accident and die clay won’t inherit shit from me

**catboy:** hey >:(

**arson pog:** cope

**bobsled:** L

**tubboat:** L

**catboy:** im running away

**arson pog:** you don’t have a car

**catboy:** i hate when youre right

Niki parks in front of Sleepy Records, the music shop Wilbur’s family owns. The illuminated sign is missing the second ‘E’ of ‘Sleepy,’ which was stolen when Technoblade was the only one working. His brothers never let him live it down, spamming ‘e’ in their family groupchat whenever they can.

“Hi, Niki!” Wilbur calls from the stage, where he and Tommy are sitting, with Tubbo playing piano and Ranboo watching with their phone held up to film.  
“Niki!” Tubbo yells, pushing away from the keyboard to hug his sister. Wilbur hugs her as well, grinning when he pulls away.

“Feels like I haven’t seen you in forever!”  
“You saw her yesterday, dipshit,” Tommy grumbles, causing Wilbur to turn and shoot him a dirty look. Niki chuckles, holding her fist out to the blond boy to bump his knuckles against. He does so, begrudgingly, however.

**SISTER DEAREST, BROTHER DEAREST**

**sister dearest:** are the decorations done

**brother dearest:** yeah i just finished  
 **brother dearest:** cake?

**sister dearest:** puffy’s bringing it  
 **sister dearest:** i’ll be home with tubbo and ranboo soon but will and his family are coming for dinner and presents

**brother dearest:** i asked ranboo if it was chill to bring the feral idiots and they said it was fine  
 **brother dearest:** do we have enough food for everyone

**sister dearest:** yeah i was kind of counting on a lot of people being there

**brother dearest:** alright  
 **brother dearest:** see u soon

**sister dearest:** yep

Niki lets Ranboo pick the music as she drives the three of them home. The drive is somewhat quiet, filled with random songs Niki doesn’t know the name of. She’s excited, though, when she parks in front of their house. Tubbo and Ranboo bound up to the house, and Niki’s grinning when they open the door.

“Happy birthday, Ranboo!”


	2. the one where ranboo and technoblade suck at socializing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> niki throws a surprise birthday party for ranboo’s 17th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ranboo birthday pog  
> lil note that ranboo uses they/them pronouns in this :) he’s said he’s comfortable with nonbinary headcanons for his character so i thought it might be a fun little addition :) enjoy

“Wh— what’s happening?” Ranboo asks as the group of people yells happy birthday. Quackity, Karl, George, Sapnap, and Puffy all stand in the living room, bright smiles on their faces. Niki squeezes Ranboo’s hand lightly and pushes them forwards.  
“Happy seventeenth, Ranboo.”

“I— Thank you? Why is everyone here?” They ask as Puffy pulls them into a hug.  
“You’re the dancing queen, bro, only seventeen,” Quackity jokes, patting their shoulder. They glance back at Niki, who grins when the doorbell rings.  
“That would be the Soots. Tubbo, you wanna get the door? Clay and I are gonna get the table ready for dinner.”

Ranboo is still in a slight amount of shock as Tommy’s family joins them in their house, Tommy nearly bouncing off the walls, Phil offering to help with dinner, Wilbur greeting Clay’s friends, and Technoblade standing awkwardly in the doorway. Ranboo can relate at the moment, where they’re sitting next to Karl and Sapnap. Tubbo and Tommy sit on the floor at their feet, showing Ranboo different trading cards and trinkets they’d gathered over the course of the day.

Ranboo feels out of place. It’s not that they aren’t grateful for the birthday party, or that they aren’t glad to be with friends, but the fact that it’s so impromptu and was sprung upon them without warning. Ranboo isn’t good with surprises, even if they can teleport and subsequently give everyone within fifteen feet a heart attack. Ranboo prefers the quiet, prefers sitting at a desk and writing down what they remember of the day rather than having Tommy yelling in their ear for hours.

They love their friends. They do. But alone time is nice, especially after school and two hours of hanging out with Tommy and Wilbur, some of the most extroverted people Ranboo knows.  
“Seventeen feel any different?” Karl asks, breaking them out of their stupor. Ranboo glances up at the boy, his gray eyes fixed on Ranboo’s own two—toned ones.

They shrug. “Feels like any other day. Just surprised, I guess. I’m not used to surprise parties.”  
Karl nods, a gentle smile on his lips. “I get that. I remember when I turned seventeen. Kind of a sad story, but my parents had kicked me out because I came out to them, and that’s when I met Alex. Been my ride or die ever since, aye, Big Q?”

Quackity slings his arms over Karl’s shoulders. “Are you scaring the minors with your depressing coming out story again?”  
“Maybe. What’s it to you?” Karl asks, cocking an eyebrow. Quackity laughs, apologizing as he asks to steal Karl, not waiting for an answer.

Ranboo admires their easy chemistry. The way the two of them seem to bounce off one another, back and forth without tire. Karl always seems to be able to retaliate against Quackity’s lighthearted jabs, and the raven—haired boy can always deflect Karl’s teasing.

Ranboo has Tommy and Tubbo, sure, but sibling bonds are different than friendships. Tubbo and Tommy will always be closer in a different way than their brother and them, but Ranboo knows Tubbo’s every tell, his nuances and creeds. Ranboo knows Tubbo inside and out, just like Niki and Clay know both of their younger siblings.

“Dinner!” Their sister calls from the kitchen, her blonde hair tied in a knot at the base of her neck. She’s wearing an Animal Crossing—inspired apron that she painted, Isabelle and Tom Nook peeking out of the pocket. Clay and Puffy are setting the table while Phil helps Niki pull something out of the oven.

“So, I’m gonna have the kids, Puffy, Clay, Phil, and I sit at the table, and the six of you will be able to fit on the island, I’m pretty sure,” Niki directs at Clay’s friends, Techno, and Wilbur. Ranboo lets Niki sit them at the head of the table with Tubbo and her on either side of them, Tommy next to Tubbo, Puffy next to Niki, then Phil and Clay in the remaining spots next to Tommy and at the end of the table.

Niki passes around plates of hot dish. It’s her own recipe, perfected over years and years of trial and error. It’s also their family’s favorite dinner, eaten mainly during birthdays and celebrations. Ranboo stabs an egg noodle with their fork and lets everyone else do the talking.

It appears Technoblade shares the sentiment. He’s sitting at the island in between Quackity and Sapnap (Ranboo feels so bad for him), watching in silence as the two go back and forth about whether ghosts are real or not. Quackity is arguing on the offensive, that ghosts are in fact, not real, while Sapnap takes the defensive with the point that they are. His proof? He’s seen one.

Ranboo tunes them out to listen to what Tommy and Tubbo are talking about, and immediately stops paying attention when Tommy mentions the word ‘disc.’ They do _not_ need to hear the boy go on another tangent about how much two sheets of vinyl mean to him.

Phil, Puffy, Niki, and Clay seem to be having a semi—intelligent conversation. Clay is explaining the math behind his coding while Phil adds pointers here and there. Puffy seems to be listening intently, but Ranboo can tell their sister is bored out of her mind when she glances at them, rolling her eyes.

Ranboo quirks a small grin as she shakes her head at Clay, her lips drawn. They turn their attention back to their food, and in the span of twenty minutes, everyone’s done eating and ready for cake and presents. Well, everyone but Ranboo.

This is their least favorite part of birthdays. Everyone’s eyes on them, watching as they open presents and struggle to respond gratefully. Thank you’s are hard for their family, besides Tubbo. Niki and Clay grew up in probably the worst home imaginable, but it worked out differently for the two of them.

Niki is the sweetest person Ranboo’s ever met. She dedicates herself to kindness and making sure everyone else is comfortable, which leaves a looming hole for herself. She burns out easily, breaks down when no one’s looking.

Clay is a different story. He hides his trauma under layers and layers of jokes and thick skin, not allowing any of it to rise up. He’s… dangerously desensitized to the world, Ranboo thinks, with the way he takes every situation in stride and never falters.

Tubbo is the only one in their family who knows how to deal with his emotions healthily. Maybe it’s because he learned from the three of his older siblings, maybe because he’s just… better at internalizing and introspecting. Either way, thank you’s are easy for their youngest sibling.

Niki places a variety of boxes and cards in front of Ranboo and gestures for them to open them. They start with the cards, as tradition has it. Puffy’s card is rainbow, with a smiley face on the front.

_Happy Birthday Ranboo :)_   
_You’re a good kid! Hope to see you in the bakery sometime soon. Love, Puffy_

It reads. “Thanks, Puffy,” Ranboo says, looking up with an awkward smile. Puffy beams and nods.  
They take Tommy’s card next, which comes with an attached bonus card from the Soot family.

_happy birthday Big R you are very PogChamp._   
_— Tommy, Innit, Big T, Big Innit, Tommy Frounce, Tommy France, Tommy Gun the finest, T Dog, T Money, Mr Huge, Tommy Trusty, T, Huge T, T Gun, T Gunner, T Shot, Shot Big T, King T, Friend Of Bruno, Lil T, T YA, Gommy, ‘Ooman GPS, Mr. Tommy, Big Man, Tom-Bee-Innit, Mr. Strong, So strong, Rich man, Richest boy_

_Happy birthday, Ranboo! Hope it’s the best yet._   
_— The Soot Family (sootstaff loveshack)_   
_tommy i told you not to write that_   
_fuck you technoblade i do what i want_   
_:) happy birthday ranboo — wilbur_

Ranboo laughs, grinning at Tommy. “Thanks, Big T. And thank you,” they add, glancing around at the Soot family. Phil gives them a kind smile, Wilbur following with a toothy grin. Technoblade sends them a nod, and Ranboo ends that night feeling like the most accomplished person in La Jolla.

Niki gave them a new journal, and Clay got them fancy, expensive pens to write with. Tubbo’s gift was a set of T—shirts, one with a bee on the breast pocket, and one with black and white stripes.  
“I might steal the bee shirt,” Tubbo had admitted, and Ranboo just chuckled. Of course he would.


	3. the one where karl is an oblivious simp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karl and quackity complete a midnight store run, simping commenses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karlity or whatever their ship name is  
> im sorry this took so long lmao

**ONLYFANS.COM/GEORGENOTFOUND**  
**the camboy 😩 —** george  
**the cameraman 😏 —** dream  
**the producer 😆 —** quackity  
**the client 😍 —** sapnap  
**innocence lost** **—** karl

 **the camboy 😩**  
quackity what the hell is this.

 **the producer 😆**  
why your onlyfans account of course  
**the producer 😆**  
my name is drew p wiener, i’ll be your production manager  
**the producer 😆**  
@the cameraman 😏 is your camera operator, clay dream  
**the producer 😆**  
@the client 😍 is the one who will be subscribing, his name is james.  
**the producer 😆**  
@innocence lost is karl. his innocence has been lost.

 **the cameraman 😏**  
i would be the client, actually

 **the camboy 😩**  
DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM ??

 **the cameraman 😏**  
why 🙁

 **the camboy 😩**  
youre fucking weird

 **the cameraman 😏**  
george just bc im pan doesnt mean you can call me weird 🙁

 **the camboy 😩**  
dream i am literally gay i can say whatever i want

 **the cameraman 😏**  
george is panphobic 🙁☝️

 **the producer 😆**  
THE EMOJI PLEASE

 **the camboy 😩**  
i’m leaving

 **innocence lost**  
um

 **the producer 😆**  
nothing to see here

 **the camboy 😩**  
karl you should go too

 **innocence lost**  
i think i will

 **the producer 😆**  
wait no come back

**JACOBS, ALEX :)**

**alex :)**  
karl i want wendys dr pepper  
**alex :)**  
and lentil soup

 **jacobs**  
oddly specific but alright  
**jacobs**  
anything else

 **alex :)**  
i wanna walk 2 the store and share earbuds

 **jacobs**  
what are we, an indie coming of age movie

 **alex :)**  
yeah a gay one

 **jacobs**  
sounds lit

 **alex :)**  
nevermind i’m bringing sapnap

 **jacobs**  
NOOOOO  
**jacobs**  
unlock your door

 **alex :)**  
absolutely not

 **jacobs**  
alright

“Hey,” Karl says as the door swings open, slipping the bobby pin into his pocket.  
Alex is laying on his bed, lights off with the LEDs a dark blue, his sweatshirt (Karl’s, but we’re ignoring that) pooling around his body.  
“I hate that you know how to pick locks with a fucking bobby pin. What are you, God?”

“Maybe,” Karl answers with a grin, flopping down beside him to rest his head on Alex’s shoulder. He shifts to let Karl’s head slide closer to his heartbeat and wraps an arm around him absentmindedly. Karl cuddles closer to his friend’s warmth.

Can Karl even call Alex his friend? It’s strictly platonic on his side, he knows, but on Karl’s? God, no. Karl’s a complete and utter simp for that boy. He hates that word, but what’s he going to say? He has a crush? They aren’t in grade school. Karl doesn’t even go to school anymore. Alex is still in college, taking semi—online classes during his shifts at Rapids Cafe, and in person on his Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday classes.

“You wanna go now?” Karl asks him. Alex glances down at him, tightening his arm and resting his cheek on top of Karl’s layers of pale brown hair.  
“In a minute.”  
Karl’s face goes impossibly red as Alex’s soft breaths disrupt his hair ever so slightly, his cheeks burning. His eyes are unfocused while he stares absentmindedly at Alex’s fingers scrolling through his phone.

After a few minutes, though, he turns his phone off and slowly sits up, causing Karl’s head to lift off of his shoulder. Alex grins slightly and slides off his bed, waiting for the taller boy to follow. Karl lets the raven—haired one pull him to his feet and follows him out to the living room.

“Hold on,” Karl says, gesturing for Alex to stay there. He makes his way back upstairs to Dream’s room.  
Karl knocks.  
“Yeah?” Dream’s soft voice comes from inside. He pokes his head inside, smiling softly when he sees Sapnap asleep on the blond’s bed.

“Alex and I are gonna go to the store. You want anything?”  
“At…” Dream checks the time. “Midnight?”  
“Twelve twenty—four, technically.” Karl grins as Dream rolls his eyes.  
“I’m fine. Bring back some gummy worms for Nick, though, yeah?”  
Karl nods, shutting the door and leaving to check on George. He’s passed out, covers pulled up to his chin. He chuckles and closes the door with a soft click.

“Gummy worms for Sapnap,” Karl tells Alex as he joins him by the door again. He nods and shooes Karl outside, the warm night air filling their lungs. The brunet breathes in deeply, staring up at the stars.  
“That’s Jupiter,” Alex comments quietly, pointing at a bright spot on the horizon.  
“Since when do you know space?” Karl teases, laughing when he earns a jab in the side. He hands Alex one of his earbuds, turning _Fireworks_ by First Aid Kit on.

The two switch between chasing each other down the streets, walking, skipping, and stumbling around, somehow making it to the only chain restaurant in their little town. The Wendy’s is open twenty—four hours a day, the bright red sign illuminating the otherwise dark avenue.

Alex pushes the door open, making a beeline straight for the self—serve order booth. Karl scoots in beside him, bumping his hip against the shorter boy’s to make room for himself. Alex chuckles, gently mirroring Karl’s movement. He orders himself a large Dr. Pepper, like he said he was craving, and Karl gets an order of fries and a chocolate Frosty.

“If you dip your fucking fries in your milkshake again I am actually going to commit first degree murder,” Alex warns, already knowing Karl’s about to ruin his night. The older boy grins, thanking the tired employee who hands them their orders.

Karl dips a fry into his milkshake.

“You’re gonna be arrested for pre—meditated first degree murder now, since you planned that out,” Karl jokes, protesting slightly when Alex shoves him into the street. “What if there was a car?”  
“Then the car would’ve done the job for me.”  
“You’re evil.”  
“You love it.”

Karl hesitates, covering it (awfully, but Alex elects to ignore it) with a cough. “Uh—huh, sure.”  
They make their way to Safeway, Alex pulling a packet of lentil soup off the shelf and Karl grabbing Haribo gummy worms for Sapnap.

There’s only two other people in the store, one with purple, dyed hair and one with pink hair, who Karl assumes are a couple. They’re holding hands, leaning close to each other’s warmth, and Karl would be damned if he doesn’t wish that were him and Alex.

The boy in question snaps him out of his reverie, pulling him to the front of the store to pay. The self checkout stands are empty, a single employee leaning against their counter. Karl waves goodbye and thanks them as the two of them leave.

“I think that was Rhianna and Minx,” Alex comments as they walk back home.  
“Rhianna, Minx... Niki’s friends?” Karl asks, and Alex nods. “Huh. Minx is the loud one, right?”  
He laughs. “Yeah, that’s Minx.”

The rest of the walk is relatively quiet, save for Alex’s jokes and Karl’s giggles. Karl pushes the front door open and knocks on Dream’s, getting no response. When he opens the door, his heart nearly melts. Sapnap is curled into Dream’s side, the blond’s arm wrapped around him snugly.

“Alex,” Karl calls quietly. “C’mere.”  
“Wha— oh. Oh, that’s adorable,” he chuckles, taking a picture for blackmail.  
“Send it to Niki, she’ll love that,” Karl tells him, and leaves the gummy worms on Dream’s nightstand. The pair meanders back downstairs, Alex pulling a pot down to boil water. Karl pushes himself up onto the counter, legs swinging slightly as he picks at his nails.

“Whatcha thinkin’ ’bout?” Alex asks as he stirs the lentils in. Karl shrugs.  
“Nothin’, really.” They sit in comfortable silence until Alex’s soup is ready, when he moves to the island with Karl.  
“How’s your soup?” Karl asks with a grin, chuckling lightly.

“Raggin’ on my soup, Jacobs?” Alex questions, eyes narrowed, but his words hold no real fire. Karl laughs, leaning forward to pluck the spoon from Alex’s hand, stealing a bit of his soup. “Yeah? How’d I do?”  
Karl pretends to think. “Mmm, six out of ten at best.”  
“At best?” Alex exclaims, sending Karl into a laughing fit.

He likes this. Spending alone time with Alex.


End file.
